dlrfandomcom-20200214-history
Hardcore Group Survival
Hardcore Group Survival is a trilogy series created by Rewas514. The purpose of the series is to survive in Hardcore mode in Minecraft with LnDProductions, Doublepulse, Darkseller63 and Jbadboy. The trilogy began with Hardcore Group Survival then followed by New Hardcore Group Survival and later then ended by Ultimate Hardcore Group Survival. After the last series, a new trilogy has started, called Hardcore Group Survival 2. Franchise Hardcore Group Survival Hardcore Group Survival is the first series of the trilogy. It involves Rewas514, LnDProductions, Doublepulse and Darkseller63 in a world of Minecraft. Their main goal is to survive in hardcore gamemode. Their main shelter was a Cave House where they lived in all survival days. The team had survived for 15 days, until accidental deaths happened and zombie pigmen started to invade the world, thanks to LnDProductions. New Hardcore Group Survival New Hardcore Group Survival is the second series of the trilogy. It involves all the players, except Darkseller63, again in Hardcore gamemode, but this time, in a different world. The world was cursed, because everything they tried to do was an unlucky experience for them. The players had survived for 13 days in their own built house - Fisherman's Hut, unlike in the previous series. Later, Jbadboy joins the survivors, but eventually, he's killed by Doublepulse's wolf that he tamed. Ultimate Hardcore Group Survival Ultimate Hardcore Group Survival is the third and final series of the trilogy. It is revealed that in the first series, everyone who died, except Doublepulse who should've been revived at the end of first series, were imprisoned in the Nether, making the Nether the afterlife. Although, Jonathan was never in the first series, yet he appeared with everyone in the Nether. After the Survivors escaped the Nether, they headed back to their Cave House where they found Doublepulse stuck in an Obsidian box. Then, everyone used stored boats and traveled around the world to find a new home for their survival. Finding the new land, the survivors started to build their own respective houses. Eventually, Jbadboy was killed by LnDProductions, claiming it was for self-defense, Doublepulse fell to his death, Darkseller returned and Rewas514 and LnDProductions had a final duel, which resulted in Rewas' victory and LnD's death. Ultimate Hardcore Group Survival: Aftermath Ultimate Hardcore Group Survival: Aftermath is a special episode that was made after the trilogy. It reveals what happened after the events of Ultimate Hardcore Group Survival. It is revealed that Rewas joined the evil side and renamed himself as Zaver. After studying, building a clone machine and upgrading it to a world travelling machine, Zaver has discovered that emeralds from different worlds have unexplainable powers. Zaver has a quest to collect as many of them as he can so he could gain power. Hardcore Group Survival 2 Worlds While first and third series are taken in the same world, the second series was taken in a completely different world. Mine Earth Hardcore Group Survival trilogy has started in a world called Mine Earth. It is like every other world in Minecraft. The world's primary spawn is in a snowy forest, where it usually snows. In this world there are only three known islands: The First Island, the Desert Island and the Mountain Island. Cursed World New Hardcore Group Survival takes places in a new world called the Cursed World. The world is completely different from Mine Earth. It wasn't much explored. Rules There were many deaths during the series, but, because of fast deaths during the debut of the series, there were some minor rules added in order to prevent finishing the series so quickly. All three series have their own respective rules. *In Hardcore Group Survival, If a person accidentally or purposely dies, he can only return after 3 Minecraft days. Although, if Rewas dies, the series would end. *There were special rules for Jbadboy and everybody else in New Hardcore Group Survival. The Survivors had to rescue him or anyone who have died from the Nether in order for him to come back to life. Sadly, it didn't happen. *In Ultimate Hardcore Group Survival, the ultimate death was negated for the first 3 days since the series' debut. After that, all rules about reviving a person was terminated, ergo, dying would result in ultimate death, without resurrection. Trivia *The series become partly role-play series only in the Ultimate Hardcore Group Survival. Category:Series Category:Hardcore Group Survival